


共犯

by TINGting000



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TINGting000/pseuds/TINGting000





	共犯

一整天拍摄是有点累，喻文波甚至比王柳羿更早下播了，确认了对方精神的确不错后喻文波下楼吃了点东西补充体力洗了个澡就躺到王柳羿目前的单人间大床上小眯一会儿。枕头被子上都是自家omega香香甜甜的味道，这几天王柳羿不在发情期，信息素不算浓郁，恰到好处的甜蜜让人闻着很放松。前两天赢了比赛，两个人刚做了一回，之后就是连续不断的拍摄和采访，每天回到基地恨不得立马躺下补眠，只是明天他的小辅助就要回鹰潭去办出去的手续，两个人要有个一天见不到面了，这么一想就觉得连休息都没意思了。  
等王柳羿洗了澡回房间的时候喻文波都已经睡过一轮了，正摸黑在被窝里玩手机。  
“玩手机的时候开个灯啊，不然眼睛要坏了。”王柳羿把床头的小灯打开脱了睡裤钻进被窝里。温度已经逐渐上升，他们睡觉时穿的睡衣都已经换成了短袖，但是架不住这几天的狂风暴雨上海又瞬间冷了下来，被窝被喻文波熨得暖烘烘的，王柳羿从喻文波身上翻过去躺到里面更暖一点的位置把人往外面踹了踹，下一秒就被人拉回床中央刚刚自己躺过的位置上，再整个人压了下来。  
喻文波最近是真长了肉，身板都变厚实了，压在王柳羿身上可以把身下的人罩得严严实实的。  
“不玩手机了？”  
“玩手机也是看你，不如直接看你。”  
喻文波把手机贴到王柳羿面前，小辅助眯着眼扫了几下，都是之前在性事中被哄着拍下的照片，虽然没有拍到脸，但是也是真的很色情，白丝被撸到脚踝的位置，一条腿被抬的高高的，露出被干得合不拢的小穴，还在往外吐着射进去的白浆。  
真是太过分了。  
清醒的时候看到这样的照片实在太羞耻了，王柳羿红着脸去捶喻文波，被人亲了一口后又乖乖地抱着人家的后颈交换了一个湿润的亲吻，等反应过来的时候两个人已经赤条条地抱在一起了。  
虽然喻文波在性事上没什么特殊的癖好，也不是真的想折腾自己的小恋人，但是不得不说这腿这腰，上回穿着制服裙的时候杀伤力是真的大，看了一眼就硬得难受，往后几天梦里都是腿上裹着白丝的王柳羿，燥得他简直要流鼻血，但是上次仿佛折腾的有些狠了，回来之后好多天喻文波都没逮到机会和自己的omega好好亲热一下。  
“几点的动车？”  
“七点多吧，六点就要出去了。”  
已经过十二点，喻文波压着人亲了几下满脸写着遗憾，早知道今天就不忙到这么迟了，这下连睡觉的时间都不够更别提做其他的了，早起和坐车一样让人难受，自然是舍不得王柳羿这么累的。  
但是小辅助不依不饶的贴上来，两个人半勃的性器贴到一处碰了碰，刺激得两个人都抖了下。  
“别闹，现在还忍得住。”  
“但是我忍不住啊，杰克哥帮帮我吧。”  
喻文波的手搭在王柳羿腰上不过两秒钟就不受控制地往下去捏他肉呼呼的屁股，臀肉从指缝中挤出一些，触感柔软又细腻，好像这个位置天生就是要被他细细把玩的。  
好家伙，心疼他不闹他这还有错了？  
既然对象存了这份心，不好好吃上一顿真是对不起自己了。  
被子在推搡间被掀到一边，两个人闹出一身汗倒也不是很冷，喻文波的亲吻来到小辅助的下身，用手指刮了刮腿根那处好看的纹身。本来应该克制一点的，但是架不住喻文波每天不间断的抚摸和亲吻，那处原来亮亮的宝蓝色现在也暗了很多。  
被人盯着腿根看多少有点难为情，王柳羿羞耻得用手指去遮，又被喻文波含住指尖亲了几下。  
“喻文波颜色都被你亲掉啦，这样要回家补色了。”  
“？？？不许去，这样也好看，不可以再让别人看你这里了！”  
“啊！！喻文波！！！”  
明晃晃一口牙印圈在纹身上昭示着王柳羿的所有权，开玩笑，不管纹身师什么性别，这个位置都不许给出了他之外的其他人看，更别说摸了，虽然这纹身的确好看又色情，但是再来一遍的话喻文波不能保证自己不会把人按着肏进床垫里去。  
知道把人咬疼了，喻文波含着那块软肉亲了几口权当安慰，指腹按着会阴的位置揉了几下穴口就溢出不少清液来，腿根泛着好看的粉色。王柳羿被几个枕头垫高了上半身，现在这个角度往下看喻文波好看的鼻子顶着自己阴囊的位置，舌头已经舔进来了，戳弄着浅处的敏感点。知道今晚是没的睡了，充足的前戏显得尤其色情，比起必要的扩张，喻文波更喜欢看王柳羿被自己手指或舌头就弄得意乱情迷的样子，好看的侧脸被那处蜷曲的毛发蹭得发红，看上去意外的可爱。  
眼镜不知道被丢到哪里了，小辅助一条腿被喻文波架在肩上，他的omega向来敏感又热情，只是舔了几口内里就涌出不少情液来，又骚又甜，他嘬了几口，弄出不小的水声，太羞人了，王柳羿完全沉浸在喻文波进攻的节奏里，在喻文波用舌尖顶开那处的一瞬间他就有些受不住了，更别说那人空余的双手来回抚摸着那些位置，穴儿内被夹着的舌头顶着转了一圈，王柳羿腿根抽搐了几下喷了出来，尽数被人用舌头拢了咽了下去。  
“湿得好快啊蓝哥，我都还没进来。”  
哪里没进来？那作乱的舌头不也是你吗？  
王柳羿仰着头去接喻文波的吻，身体还沉浸在刚刚那波的余韵中，懒懒散散的不想动，乖乖地咽下对方渡过来的体液，喻文波打趣说味道不错一会儿要再喝一点，王柳羿只觉得浑身都热，和发情期一样，身体叫嚣着渴望喻文波给予的一切。  
手指接管了这具身体，职业选手最灵活的就是手指了，喻文波用手都可以给他玩出花来，接连不断的刺激让人爽得有点发懵，这会儿体力是肯定跟不上发情期的时候的，射太多的话身体也吃不消，喻文波把自己脖子上戴着的链子摘了在王柳羿那处绕了几圈，然后侵上来去吻他的嘴角哄道：“今天都用后面好不好？”  
铂金链子被喻文波胸口捂得发热，层层叠叠缠绕上来就像喻文波对他一样，那种被包裹得严严实实的安全感。王柳羿揉了揉发红的眼眶点点头，没有人会在床上拒绝自己的恋人，王柳羿也不例外。  
喻文波最近好能吃，肉除了长在脸上和身上，那里也变大了些，进入的时候远没有一开始那么顺畅了。喻文波一边舔弄着王柳羿的奶尖，把因为被触碰而变硬的奶尖含进嘴里轻轻啃咬着，一边手指顶着甬道内的敏感点快速戳弄着，他的小辅助快到了，眼眶变得湿润，攀在喻文波手臂上的指尖也 难耐地划了几道痕迹出来，下一秒喻文波抽出被淫水泡得发皱的手指，握着自己的阴茎抵住入口，龟头顶开穴口埋进去一小段，堪堪蹭过那个位置，王柳羿浅浅地叫了一句，双腿自觉地盘上喻文波的腰收紧，让两个人的下身贴得更紧密些。  
纤细的胯被人牢牢按着，喻文波插进那么一小段又退了出来，又插进些许又整根退出，来回几次捣出好些水来，王柳羿被逼得哭出声，实在是痒得难受，说了好一堆求饶的话，喻文波才按捺住玩弄的小心思，吻上王柳羿胸前挂着的那枚洛的羽毛的饰品，含着那片羽毛去亲王柳羿喘气微张的唇瓣。  
“咬着啊，前几天筛哥都说我们声音太大了。”  
屁话！筛哥才不管这个！要说也是高振宁说的！  
王柳羿委委屈屈地叼着喻文波送他的定制的项链，盘在对方后腰处交叠的脚腕难耐地蹭了几下，喻文波这下是真的忍不住了，手揉着omega的小屁股猛地把自己插了进来。  
两个人同时爽得闷哼出声，是真的舒服，被填满被占有的安全感，被包裹被绞紧占有欲被满足。身下的人快要含不住那片自己送给他的羽毛了，无法咬合的齿间溢出些唾液，喻文波怕人呛着一只手垫在人后颈的位置把人托起来一些去接吻，下身倒是操弄得毫不怜惜，一下比一下更重，王柳羿像是只能体会到喻文波给予的欢愉似的，连溢出口的哼唧声都甜得过分。  
真的插进来后穴口那处的敏感点倒显得没这么有存在感了，花心被一下一下顶着，喻文波知道再用力些就能肏开那片软软的腔口，但是不是现在，小辅助贪恋此刻汹涌的快感只想被进得更里面些，喻文波压着人亲吻控制着不要太过分了，不能两个人都上头，毕竟那处柔软又脆弱，粗暴肏开最后疼的还是现在叫得欢的omega。  
“再快一点，还要，里面，再进来一点，喻文波，多碰一下啊！”  
搂着喻文波的胳膊这么细，没个几两肉的，整个人骨架都小小的，alpha把整个人搂进怀里还觉得空落落的，恨不得将人揉进自己的骨血里才能止住这点瘾。  
身体毕竟是认得喻文波的，丢盔弃甲的速度一次比一次快，温热的淫水浇在龟头上，这下喻文波知道对方是真的准备好了，抱着人坐到自己的胯上一下一下往上顶。  
腰就这么细，喻文波一只手就能掐得牢牢的，腰侧都是少年人无意识留下的指印，小辅助扭着屁股把自家AD的性器整个吃进去，好撑，这么粗的一段，穴口被整个撑开，好在两个人的身体是真的契合，从第一回开始，小辅助就一直配合着自己看着长大的AD，不管对方怎么折腾亦或是长到现在这样对自己来说有些狰狞的尺寸，他都能乖乖的全部吃进去。  
“小宝好厉害，水好多，都吃下去了，好舒服。”  
王柳羿的腕子纤瘦，撑在喻文波的小腹上支着身子去碰那最舒服的一点，阴茎已经顶到生殖腔口了，王柳羿自己身前的欲望也涨得发疼，底端被链子系得射不出来，将到未到的难受得紧，这下终于憋不住眼泪了，把脸埋进喻文波汗湿的胸膛整个人软了下来。  
喻文波没有解开束缚的意思，王柳羿自然不会主动去提，毕竟omega用后面达到高潮的感觉比前面更加舒服，更何况回了家之后，想用后面也没办法了。  
年下的alpha当然不忍心看自己的omega这样可怜的，王柳羿的屁股被他的胯拍得红了一片，淫水堵不住地往下滴，弄得两个人连接的地方都湿哒哒的。怎么能出这么多水啊，有这么舒服？  
“舒服的，进来了，喻文波……”  
生殖腔就是这么窄窄的一条缝，被喻文波完全勃起的鸡巴撑得满满当当，怎么动都是舒服的，拨开对方汗湿的刘海亲了亲，小辅助这两天像是因为没被好好满足憋出火了长了两颗痘痘，被碰到了就哎哟地喊出声。  
“好疼的！”  
“肏你这么用力都不觉得疼？”  
捣出来的体液都被拍成沫沫了，穴口被干得发红，看上去艳艳的，已经被肏熟了的样子。  
进了那处自然就只剩下爽了，紧致的软肉绞着喻文波的欲望，他抱着自家的辅助一边亲一边干，鼻尖在人汗湿的鬓角嗅了几口，全是好闻的蜂蜜味，空气中信息素的味道渐渐浓郁起来，王柳羿刚过了发情期，此刻却又有了点发情的征兆，恶补过omega生理知识的小alpha还保留着那么一点点清明，他的小宝贝假性发情了，因为沉溺于他制造的情欲，因为太舒服了，所以身体以为进入发情期，连信息素都开始不受控制了。  
浑身湿淋淋的小辅助终于像是意识到什么了，身后又酸又软，生殖腔被肏开完全没有任何不适的感觉，皱着眉头又吹了不少水，有点无措地抱着喻文波；“好奇怪，怎么办，要流出来了……”  
“没事，老公射进去就好了，乖，腿再分开来一点。”  
弄进来就好了吗？就止得了痒解得了渴吗？  
“那，那要多一点的……”  
那当然是什么都给你呀，喻文波就觉得攒的这些，都交代在王柳羿身上了，分化到现在，哪次精不是一滴不剩地灌进王柳羿的身体里，身上就那么两张嘴，哪张自己没有好好喂饱过，露出这么委屈的表情，是觉得自己没照顾好他吗？  
不再刻意守着精关，王柳羿扭着屁股收紧小腹夹了几下就被人摸着穴口满满地射了进来。内射生殖腔被充盈的感觉稍稍缓解了下身体内里的渴望，就着插入的姿势喻文波把人放倒在床铺上握着人的脚踝又往里面顶了几下。  
“夹紧点，等下再射给你好不好？”  
“……还想……”  
那就都给你。  
退出来后腔口又重新闭合，乖乖地含着那炮浓浓的白浆，高热的内壁把微凉的精液都给捂热了，王柳羿出了一身汗脱力地趴在喻文波身上喘着粗气。体内作乱的两根手指快速地抽插着带出淅淅沥沥的体液，都是王柳羿刚刚潮吹出来的。  
喻文波心里记下次数，小辅助快到极限了，再多做几次怕是明天真的没力气坐动车了，但是不做的话搞不好眼下都熬不过去。伶仃的身子就那么小小一点，穴口和白面馒头似的咬着喻文波的指尖，插进指头就流出点馅儿，喻文波爱吃甜的也爱吃王柳羿，他就觉得自家omega哪都是甜的，唇瓣到指尖都是淬了蜜的味道，甜得他心都是软的，就那里硬，还硬得快，他的宝贝在他身下哭着哼唧几声他就恨不得立马提枪开战，只是那高潮来得又快又猛，小辅助被抱着插了会儿也没缓过来。  
喻文波扶着人喝了点水又躺下来，两点出头了，王柳羿有些睁不开眼，高潮后伴随的慵懒令人无法拒绝，休息时间这么少，他就想好好地待在喻文波身边哪也不去，但是眼下就是有事情非要回去一趟不可，明明，明明是可以和他的alpha好好休息的一天，那就算人不能陪着他，那在他身上留点东西也不是不行。  
柔软细腻的掌心握住人家的欲望往自己的腿上凑，王柳羿的腿是真的好看，即使是交往后喻文波多瞧上几眼他晚上做梦还是会梦到，盘着他的腰，或者架在他肩上，或者像现在一样修长笔直的腿并拢夹紧，自己勃起的性器在那条细缝里抽插，咸腥的前列腺液沾满了腿根，隔开半个身位都能闻到这淫糜的味道。  
“回去一天？”  
“弄完就回来，马上回来。”  
“蓝哥这么黏人？”  
“……屁，怕你没我carry不行，哎哟那里别蹭，要破皮了。”  
一句话没说完就噎在喉咙里，喻文波这一下有点粗鲁的不讲道理，但是熟透的身体格外着迷这粗暴的动作，王柳羿揉着自己的小腹，隔着薄薄的皮肉好像也能感受到体内那根坏东西正在试图今夜第二次造访那个地方。  
“想摸？”  
喻文波把人的手牵到那被肏干熟透的入口，手指压在那儿，好像每次挺弄都能感受到一样。好厉害的，这么大都能吃下去。喻文波奖励般亲着王柳羿胸口那点艳色，这个崽种人前跟着起哄说自己光长肉不长个，上了床衣服还没脱就开始认怂了，后面更是任人拿捏，把他摆成什么样子都好，只要那玩意儿捅进来，他就乖乖的什么都好了。  
身上和胯间布满了齿痕和手指留下的印子，alpha射第二发的时候已经将近三点了，王柳羿抱着肚子半眯着眼满脸尽是餍足的表情。  
“不爱吃菜就喜欢老公喂你吃这些？”  
王柳羿装模作样地打了个嗝意思一下，饱啦饱啦。仗着这个点这一层基本没人在外面了，喻文波飞快地洗了澡然后用床单裹着浑身赤裸的王柳羿进了卫生间，把人放在洗手台上撑在人家身上问：“宝能自己洗么？老公去换个床单。”  
王柳羿打个哈欠，就差一个鼻涕泡泡了，两个人亲了一会儿喻文波把换洗的衣服放到一边确认对象不会一会儿洗睡着后就去换床上用品。啧，放假几天，床单都要不够换了，天天被高振宁和宋义进埋汰，还好这两逼今天不在基地。  
喻文波的码子要比王柳羿的大一点，更别说男生本就喜欢买那些空落落的T恤，王柳羿穿了一件喻文波难得买的一件白T，布料下端刚好遮到大腿中间，连纹身的边缘都看不见。大概是被做得狠了，王柳羿连走路的姿势都有些别扭。  
熄了灯都已经快四点了，王柳羿半枕着喻文波的胸膛夹着对方的一条腿几乎一闭眼就要睡着了。  
“杰克哥别搞了，让我睡一会儿。”  
“你睡。”  
“那你别摸我屁股。”  
哎哟和宝贝老婆睡一个被窝居然不能摸他屁股，喻文波委屈得耳朵都要搭下来了，老老实实地搂着人闭上眼睛。  
阿宁来喊人的时候敲了敲门，王柳羿心里想着回家的事睡得浅，一下就醒了，微信回复后从被窝里摸出来开始换衣服，六点多气温不高，他拎了条外套挎在手臂上，喻文波迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛喊了一句蓝哥。  
“我走啦，你接着睡。”把对方睡得乱七八糟的头发揉得更乱一些，睡着的喻文波好乖，和粉丝三天两头发到超话里的柴犬是真的像。AD熬不住，眨了两下眼睛挨了几下亲吻头一歪又睡了过去，本来alpha在性事中的消耗就比较大，床上还要兼顾omega的心情和身体，做完几次简直是要榨干刚刚成年的小少年，倒是王柳羿爽了几次眯了会儿，要不是订了动车票现在甚至能去训练室rank几把。

【弄好没啊】  
【哎哟照片拍的不好看】  
【那我蓝哥随便一拍都帅的一批】  
【再吹就膨胀了啊】  
【那要回来了？柴犬吐舌头.jpg】  
【额，家里人要我过一晚上，你明天醒来我就在基地啦】  
【哦】  
【？？？？脾气大了啊喻文波】  
【那晚上要和宁王打水友赛了，他是真的吵】  
【你们俩还能相互嫌弃？？？】  
【蓝哥你再这样回来你就死定了】  
【略略略】

知道晚上直播的时间，王柳羿洗完澡就回了房间躲进被窝，水友赛嘛，和粉丝互动什么的，常规操作，喻文波为了不让气氛太尴尬附和着上麦的小姐姐的话下一秒就被王柳羿微信三连。  
硬着头皮打完那两把输得裤衩都不剩了还要请大部队吃火锅，喻文波微信求安慰未果又被王柳羿虚空捏耳朵。  
【喜欢小姐姐？】  
【不是，蓝哥你听我狡辩】  
【正襟危坐.jpg 请港】  
【图片1】  
【图片8】  
【图片25】  
【↑我喜欢这样的小姐姐】  
发过来的三张照片像素不低，格子裙的裙摆被撩高，露出被白色蕾丝内裤包裹着的浑圆的臀肉，大腿内侧的纹身被腿环挡着，白丝拉到大腿上，一双比女生都纤细的腿笔直又修长，虽然只是趴在桌上的背面，但也足够诱惑了。  
【求你，手机要是坏了千万别去修】  
【你撅着屁股求我的时候我哪件事没答应你？】  
批话没得到回应，喻文波只当王柳羿是害臊了，毕竟后面两张撅着屁股的照片他现在自己瞄一眼都能硬，另外一头宁王开始喊人了，AD穿上外套就准备下楼，下一秒手机里的置顶消息就发了一张图过来，站在门边的喻文波WiFi信号只有一格，图片艰难缓存完，喻文波咽着口水缓了缓，抬手甩门，“宁王！明天吃！我有事！”  
然后瞬间被人扣着脖子制裁了，高振宁双手提着喻文波往门外拉，臭弟弟输了比赛还想赖账？这么耍赖哥哥以后再疼你们俩就不姓高！  
被安排的喻文波缩在后排角落里，手机屏幕上还是王柳羿刚刚发来的照片，这会儿喻文波终于觉得今天自己的脖子空落落的好像少了些什么。  
霞的羽毛尽数没入那柔软的小径，只留了链子垂在白嫩的大腿上还反着光。  
【求你】  
喻文波扯着外套的下摆，只希望同行的几人不要注意他被牛仔裤勒得死紧的部位。  
蓝哥不在他是真的瘟，输了比赛被调侃还要请客就算了，他请客可以，拜托不要拉他出门了！他只想待在房间里和他对象聊天，能视频就更好了！  
这个小偷，出门一趟，带走自己的心也不放过这条情侣项链，怎么这么坏，又坏得这么可爱。  
【偷偷拿老公东西？宝蓝z你回来死定了。】  
过了一分多钟王柳羿回了个小视频，喻文波的喉结不断上下鼓动着，偷偷把一只耳机塞进耳朵。  
王柳羿的房间光线很暗，他把手机摆在床头开了盏小灯，新换的内裤被主人褪到了脚踝的位置，十几个小时前被肏到熟透的穴口还没有消肿，可怜兮兮地夹着那枚形状简单的羽毛。画面里王柳羿葱白的手指勾着那条链子慢慢往外拉，逆羽仿佛利刃破开皮肉般慢慢被扯了出来。被含得温度火热的金属被搁在满是指印和咬痕的臀肉上，沾着淫液的羽毛在暗处也发着亮光，过了几秒那穴儿终于含不住了，喻文波凌晨射进去的白浊被吐了大半出来沿着红艳的穴儿往下滴，连腿根的纹身都被打湿了。  
【那还给你啊】

“杰克你咋回事儿啊你还妹吃吧脸红成这样？”  
“宁王你闭嘴！”


End file.
